Dream Maker
by mistiza
Summary: When Tidus dreams, he dreams of Spira. When he dreams of Spira, he dreams of Yuna. A take on Tidus during the two years leading up to Another Story and FFX-2, of dreams and reality.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Neither do those cosplayers. Yes, the ugly ones. You know what I mean!

The title of this thing comes from a Tidus site on the web. Hope no one minds. :-)

*************

_I was the dream to end their dreaming. _

_A dream to end all dreams. _

_But what can someone like me do but dream of reality?_

**************

Dream Maker

**************

Ever since I left Spira, I longed to go back. In the two years since I've left, I could only gaze at it for moments at a time. Only when Yuna visited the Farplane. She's grown, you know. More beautiful, more mature, less pained by my disappearance. Well, at least on the outside. Like me. 

In between her visits, I sit here on this cliff by the waterfall and dream. I dream of Spira, of being real... haha. I hate it how I sound like I'm a wooden boy in Pinocchio or something. But mostly, I dream... of her. Of making her happy for once. 

I close my eyes, and step into the familiar territory of the past.

**********

Besaid. I remember it like it was yesterday. The bonfire cast a warm glow on everyone, and I spot her over by that entertaining old woman and child. I start walking over to her, my heart beating faster. I still can't get over it, I've dreamed of this night many times already. 

Odd how when I dream, it's like I'm living them. Leftovers from Zanarkand. Maybe. 

"Hi, I'm Tidus." I grinned at her, I couldn't help it. 

"Hi, I'm Yuna." her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Funny, I didn't notice that the first time around.

"Do you think I can become high summoner?"

Of course I do, you're going to save Spira, Yuna, save everyone. I wish... that you could've saved me somehow. 

"Yep."

"You think so?" she cocked her head to the side and giggled. 

"Lady Yuna! Play with me some more!" The little girl had come back already? Darn. Yuna nodded at her, and faced me again. 

"So... I'll see you tomorrow? We'll be going on the same boat."

Tomorrow? I wish. I nodded. 

"Ok, tomorrow then." She smiled and went back to play with the girl. 

The old woman finally piped up when I stepped forward to say good-bye. "Get away from the summoner!"

Heh. Just like always. This exchange is always so brief, I've never gotten used to it. I can already hear Wakka coming up from behind me to put me in that headlock of his. 

Perhaps its time to end this...

*********

I open my eyes to the pink mists of the Farplane once more. The sounds coming from the waterfall and the cries of incoming pyreflies fill my ears. 

That was too short. I want more. My eyes close again. 

*********

"...I can't! I just... can't!" 

"Yuna..." I can feel the water surrounding me as if it was real. Don't worry Yuna, I want to say, you won't die, be happy...

I reach out to her and kiss her, less unsure this time than before. It's as wonderful as I remember. I hold her closer this time, not wanting to let go. 

"I'll... continue my journey."

"Does this mean that I'm... fired?" 

She laughed and shook her head no. "Stay with me until the end. Please."

I mean it now as much as I did then. "Not till the end. Always." I look up into the starry Macalania sky. My eyes start tearing up. 

Always...

I don't want her to see me cry. I can't continue, I can't... but...

The moment I think of it, I'm there. The airship. No, it's too soon for this. I want to think of something else...

"...I love you."

I turn around quickly. It's already time to say goodbye, huh? Perhaps, because this is my dream I can change things. That's right... I'm in control.

I wrap my arms around her, already seeing them fade. I know she could see it too. My mouth went dry, my heart beating hard against my chest, "I-I love you too..."

One of the things I regret doing. I want to say those words for real someday. 

I heard her gasp in surprise, her tears landing on my fading arms. I willed them solid, and they did. This is my dream, I do what I want. I turned her around to see her face, and held her close. I'm crying again... damn you old man... I can hear you laughing already. 

"God Yuna, I love you so much." I held her even closer, and I could feel her arms moving to embrace me back. Both of us were crying. 

It's too bittersweet. Do I want to dream of what happens next? Any more changes and it would be a lie.

Maybe all this dreaming isn't the best thing to do. I always end up a nervous wreck or something. I'd rather have it be real. I'd rather have it that _I_ was real. Man, here I go again with this train of thought... I'm just waiting for a talking cricket to come up to me any day now. 

My eyes open again, cutting the dream short. This time, Auron was standing next to me. "It's late..." he says, his voice muffled under his collar. I stand up and dust myself off. "Ok, I'll get going home." I'll just dream more anyway. I can't help it. Living in the past... I'm becoming more and more like Auron here. Sheesh. 

*********

I walked into my room, and plopped down on the bed. Braska, Auron, and my old man live here too, the difference between me and them is that I wasn't ready to go. Not yet. I wanted to... _live_ a little more, you know? I let out a yawn. Dreaming is really tiring. At least it passes the time. My eyes slowly close shut. 

Do I have to dream again? Yuna, I hope it's a good one. 

Then... everything went dark. 

*********

I awoke to find myself in Besaid once more, the bonfire lighting up the night, and everyone enjoying the festivities. 

Wait, I dreamed of this already. What's going on?

I saw Yuna walking over to me, but she was wearing some strange and... _revealing_ clothing. Even her hair was cut shorter. My breathing became shallow and I could feel my face going red. Did I dream this too? Can I do something like that?

Well, anyway. Might as well go along with the script. 

"Hi' I'm Tidus." I grinned, unsure of myself.

Yuna looked at me strangely and smiled. "I know. You feeling ok?"

I looked down to see that she was wearing an Abes symbol on her chest, but quickly looked away. "Yuna...?" This had to be a dream. Things were just too weird.

She suddenly hugged me upon hearing her name. "I'm so glad you're back." She smiled widely, her eyes filling with tears. 

What? "I'm... back?" I put my arms around her as well, taking in her scent. Am I finally real? This better not be some sick joke. 

"Yuna? Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Pinch me."

"What?!" She looked at my face to make sure I was serious before doing so. She took my arm and...

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"What did you expect?" She laughed at my reaction. 

"Hey Yuna?"

"Hmm?"

"One more favor."

"Okay... --**?!"

I kissed her. Like really kissed her. She felt real. I wasn't dreaming this... maybe this is real. Maybe _I'm_ real. 

If this is reality, I hope I never dream again. 

~Fin~

**************

Author's note:

Hope you liked that short little ditty. This was an idea on the back burner since last year or something...hehehe. What I was going for here was the overlooked side of the depressed couple, mainly Tidus. I wasn't even planning to do a first person thing, but here it is! Hopefully it turned out ok. 

This doesn't really fit into the continuity of my other fic because frankly, Tidus didn't have enough time then to get depressed. ;-)

Yes, the outfit Yuna is wearing is the one from FFX-2. I'm already so in love with that game, it's not even funny. Just my take on what happens at the end of that game. Not that I already know what happens...*looks around nervously*

Anyway, if you like this, or not... leave me a review! I love those little things. :-)


End file.
